Today, many consumers use DVD authoring tools to prepare DVD presentations and to burn these presentations on DVD's, which they can then distribute. An important feature of DVD presentations is the creation of menus and sub-menus that contain scene selections. The creation of such menus and sub-menus is often time consuming. For instance, to create scene selections, the user typically manually specifies one or more sub-menus for the scene selections, and then manually associates each scene selection link in the specified menus to a video clip. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an application that automatically produces menus and specifies scene selections for DVD's. More generally, there is a need for a method that can take marked-up multi-image content from an editing application and produce portions of a marked-up packaged presentation on a DVD.